Templat:PD
}}|old=''This image (or other media file) is in the public domain because its copyright has expired.'' This applies to the United States, Canada, the European Union and those countries with a copyright term of '''life of the author plus 70 years'.'' |user=''This image has been released into the public domain by its author, }}}}:User: }| }. This applies worldwide.'' In some countries this may not be legally possible; if so: '' }}}}:User: }| } grants anyone the right to use this work for any purpose, without any conditions, unless such conditions are required by law.'' |openclipart=''This image is from the Open Clip Art Library. All works included in the library are public domain.'' }|Original URL: }|To the uploader: Please provide as parameter the link to the page where this image appears.}} |self=''I, the author of this work, hereby release it into the public domain. This applies worldwide.'' In case this is not legally possible: I grant anyone the right to use this work '''for any purpose', without any conditions, unless such conditions are required by law.'' |release=''This work has been (or is hereby) released into the public domain. This applies worldwide.'' In case this is not legally possible: The copyright holder grants anyone the right to use this work '''for any purpose', without any conditions, unless such conditions are required by law.'' |coa= } |croatia='This work is not an object of copyright' according to the Copyright and related rights act of the Republic of Croatia. Article 8. # The subject matter of copyright shall include expressions and not ideas, procedures, methods of operation or mathematical concepts as such. # The subject matter of copyright shall not include: #:(1) discoveries, official texts in the domain of legislation, administration, judiciary (acts, regulations, decisions, reports, minutes, judgments, standards, and the like) and other official works and their collections, disclosed for the purpose of officially informing the public; #:(2) news of the day and other news, having the character of mere items of press information; # Folk literary and artistic creations in their original form shall not be the subject matter of copyright, but their communication to the public is subject to the payment of remuneration, as for the communication to the public of protected copyright works. The remuneration shall be the revenue of the budget, and shall be used for improving the creativity in the field concerned. : Note: : Translations of official texts in the domain of legislation, administration and judiciary, shall be protected, unless made for the purpose of officially informing the public and are disclosed as such. ---- Full text of the Law: in Croatian, in English. |brazil=''According to the Brazilian Law on Industrial Property (Law 9.279 from May 14th, 1996; See translation), Chapter IV, Article 191, Brazilian official symbols are Public Domain because they can be copied and reproduced without any permission from the Brazilian government or anyone else unless they are being copied or reproduced with foul intentions. Hence it is assumed that this image has been released into the public domain. See (pt) public domains resources. Note: The usage of coats of arms and flags is '''governed by legal restrictions', independent of the copyright status of the depiction shown here.'' |finland = This file is in the 'public domain' because it is a part of a decision or a statement by an authority or a public body of Finland. The Finnish copyright law of 2005 specifies that no copyright exists in such material (§ 9). |germany=''This file depicts the coat of arms of a German ''Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts (corporation governed by public law). According to § 5 Abs. 1 of the German Copyright law, official works like coats of arms are gemeinfrei (in the public domain).'' ''Note: The usage of coats of arms is governed by legal restrictions, independent of the copyright status of the depiction shown here.'' |isreal=This image shows a flag, an emblem, a coat of arms or some other official symbol which was declared a protected symbol in Israel. Regardless of copyright restrictions which may or may not exist on this design, it should be used according to the Israeli Flag, Emblem and Anthem Law (1949), or the Israeli Protection of Symbols Law (1974), and according to the ordinances promulgated pursuant to these two laws. }} |''This file has been released into the public domain by the copyright holder, its copyright has expired, or it is ineligible for copyright. This applies worldwide.'' }} |} is an advanced licensing template for the Public Domain. Usage old :Used for things in which their copyright has expired. user :Used for things which a user has uploaded somewhere and released into the public domain * Username is the username of the person who uploaded the file. * Interwiki is optional, it specifies the interwiki of the site to link to the userpage on if the file was originally uploaded to another MediaWiki site. openclipart :Used for images from the Open Clip Art Library. * Url is optional, it specifies the url of the original image but it is recommended to use this option if possible. self :Used for things which you have created and are releasing into the public domain. release :Used for things which have already or are being released into the public domain. (default) :The default message is just a simple notification that the image is in the public domain. In all cases where possible a specific message should be used or added to the template. Category:PD